


crush on you

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hamlem if you squint, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: “what his name?”“kang minhee”“is he cute?”“very”
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	crush on you

Jungmo has always enjoyed his highschool, especially when it was his senior year. Being the school head prefect is something he has always been imagine. Well, he has been working on that for years, and thankfully, his exam results and his good reputation (and his visual) actually make him to what he is today.

To tell about jungmo, he practically got everything. The brain, the visual, the heart, the perfect body proportion, he basically is God’s favourite. It was not a secret that he is awfully rich, making those money-chaser girls and boys tried to win him over, but jungmo being jungmo, he politely rejects every opportunity that given to him.

Every student at least ONCE in their life they will fall for the Koo Jungmo. It is unavoidable. The way he talks, he laughs or even just stand there at the school gate doing nothing, he just perfect.

“morning, president koo!” a group of girls said, hiding their face as they greet jungmo

“morning,” jungmo politely said, bow his head a little.

And that’s enough gesture to make the girls squealed.

Jungmo quickly look to his side, sigh.

“don’t be obvious that you hate girls,” woobin, his close friends laugh at him.

Jungmo however just smack the latter, before turning back his attention to the students who roaming in.

He looks over at his gshock, _7:42 a.m._ 3 minutes more before the bell ring and for him to start his duty. Taking names of the students who are late. As soon as the bell rang aloud, woobin and jungmo getting right into their duty, standing by the main gate with their little notebook on each other’s hand.

“I don’t think there will be lots of them arriving late today,” woobin said, started to feel boring.

“right… its Friday, most likely they just don’t come since tomorrow weekend” jungmo reply back.

“should we go back to the class?” woobin asked, getting his backpack at the bench.

Jungmo sigh again, look around for the last time before nodded his head.

“Oh shit! Jungmo, I forgot I have physics at lab today! And my books are inside the class… sorry jungmo, I got to go first, see you at lunch!” woobin said hurriedly, hugging his backpack while running towards his class.

Jungmo sigh again, already expecting that from woobin. He always forgets things.

He then immediately walks to the small gate, where most of the late students wait there as they wait for the detention notice and for today, none. He smiles as he happy that he didn’t have to go all the way to the discipline room to send the names and need to walk up to the other side of school to get into his class. To say, that was his least favourite thing to do. As he was about to lock the gate, he noticed there’s someone outside, with a striking yellow backpack and the boy look like he is about to get inside but turned around immediately as he noticed jungmo’s presence.

“h-hey! Wait, where are you going?” jungmo said, making the boy halt.

“can I help you?” jungmo said, noticing he never met this boy before (he indeed recognizes everyone in this school)

“uh… um, is it already late?” the boy said

Jungmo look at his watch, 4 more minutes to 8am.

“ah no, I’ve never seen you before, are you new student?” jungmo asked, realizing the said boy doesn’t have nametag or his school’s representative tie.

“yes… I supposed to register today, but my parents suddenly have emergency meeting and they told me to come alone”

Jungmo smiles, “I can help you! My name is Koo Jungmo, you can just call me jungmo… im the school head prefect,”

Minhee let out a relieve sigh, “thank god! Anyways, my name is Kang Minhee, nice to meet you”

Jungmo swear, he melts right away when the boy smiles.

“come, I will bring you to the office!”

||

“jungmo, I heard you skipped the first lesson? Why, did something happen?” woobin enthusiastically asked, genuinely curious.

“ah, there’s actually a new student and I help him went to the office, bring him around the school and Mr. Lee actually gave me the permission, so yeah, I will take it since his Math class is boring anyway”

“new students? What class?” wonjin asked as he continue to devour the cheese stick he bought

“the same class as hyeongjun,” jungmo said, smirking

Wonjin went blushed at the mentioned of his crush’s name.

“what his name?” woobin asked again,

“kang minhee”

Both of them quickly look at jungmo as the boy tone started to turn soft and just to see jungmo indeed daydreaming about the new student.

Woobin then smirk, having a plan to tease jungmo.

“is he cute?”

“very”

“will you talk to him again?”

“maybe”

“do you have a crush on him?”

“I do-”

Both woobin and wonjin already fall into fit laughter, seeing how stupid jungmo has been answering the questions honestly.

“WAIT. WHAT DID I SAID? FORGET THAT”

“that was very iconic, I should have record that” wonjin said, still laughing hard meanwhile jungmo just scoffed at him.

||

Jungmo is not duty on Monday. But he still there at the school gate, looking for someone who has living in his mind rent free. The fact that he needs to wait two days to meet the guy again, slowly driving him crazy.

“what are you doing here?” hyeongjun asked

“duty”

“jungmo hyung, you definitely hate Monday’s duty… that’s why im in charge every Monday..”

“my mood quite good today, and I came early so”

Hyeongjun look at jungmo again, still didn’t believe him.

Jungmo’s eyes lit up when he saw the tall boy make his way toward them, smiling all the way from the car that drove him to school.

“morning hyeongjun, and jungmo…”

“morning!” jungmo immediately reply, he is indeed excited about this.

“morning minhee” hyeongjun reply few seconds after but his eyes still on jungmo who are now definitely look like he is shooting a heart from his eyes as he looks at minhee.

Hyeongjun tilt his head, to get a better view of the two as minhee also keep smiling sheepishly at jungmo.

“how was your first day at school? Is everything okay? Did someone bully you? Or something not working on your favour? You can tell me!” jungmo said,

“ah no no! everything just fine, my classmates welcome me so dearly and I don’t think I have any problems so far hehehe”

“that’s good then!”

“anyway, I will get going now! See you in class hyeongjun and keep up the good work jungmo!”

“I will hehehe”

Jungmo eyes followed minhee as the latter walk inside the school, as he no longer sees minhee on sight, he quickly takes his bag pack getting ready to get inside

“hyung…” hyeongjun called,

“hm, what?”

“you can tell me next time that you waited for minhee…”

“no? I don’t?” jungmo said, trying to hide his smiles

“I think everyone can tell that you like him… and the fact he has the privilege to drop the honorific with you? insane.”

“what are you talking about? Shush go back to work!” jungmo hurriedly push hyeongjun away from him as he excitedly walks inside.

Jungmo just knew. He will started to love everyday because of this.

||

“hyung, you look exceptionally happy today… did something good happened?” wonjin asked

“oh? Do I?”

“you look just like how wonjin look when hyeongjun greet him for the first time” woobin said, gaining a smack from the younger.

“I heard my name!” hyeongjun said, quickly take his seat next to the flustered wonjin

“no? we don’t talk about you,” wonjin immediately said, while woobin and jungmo trying hard to control their laughter.

“hi jungmo!”

All of them quickly swift their head to the foreign voice. Woobin and Wonjin jaw dropped as they saw the tall boy, meanwhile hyeongjun just enjoying the flustered face jungmo just do.

“o-oh hi minhee!”

Both woobin and wonjin mouthed an ‘o’ as they realized who are the boy infront of them.

“can I joined you guys eat…?” minhee politely ask

“yes, of course! We would like too,” jungmo hurriedly said, making a space next to him for minhee to seat.

As minhee about to sit, woobin immediately move aside, giving a big space right infront of jungmo

“you can sit here! Infront of jungmo”

Jungmo then look at woobin, cursed by his eyes as woobin just smiles fakely at him. 

“ah okay, thanks!”

That was the most awkward lunch jungmo had all his life, the way he can’t even look up to see minhee infront of him, nor he can move his head to the side as wonjin indirectly teasing him and not even when he badly wants to see minhee’s laugh. He just can’t, the fact that he can melt into a poodle right now and there, scared him.

As he quietly eating his sandwich, he then heard minhee called his name, rather softly more like whispering

“jungmo”

No response

“jungmo~”

Still no response

Jungmo take a deep breath, what should he do? He can’t think of anything right now. His heart stop for quick second when minhee softly kicked his leg under the table. He wants to scream so bad; he really does.

Jungmo slowly look up, take a quick glance at his friends and noticed they’re too busy gossiping about some teachers, he looks at minhee infront of him.

“you okay?” minhee asked, still whispering

Jungmo just nodded his head

“are you sick?” minhee asked, concerned

“no, im not” shaking his head as he speaks,

“then why you look so red…? Are you blushing?”

“NO, I DO NOT” jungmo said, rather quickly and too loud, making his friends and few tables next to them look at him meanwhile minhee chuckles softly as he enjoys watching the flustered jungmo.

Jungmo quickly cupped his mouth, standing up from his seat before bowing and said sorry at the next tables.

“why?” hyeongjun asked

“nothing.”

Wonjin study minhee’s expression, who are still looking at jungmo fondly.

“did minhee said something hyung?”

“NO!”

All of them smirk “okay if you say so”, nodded their head as the trio shared a knowing glance.

Jungmo spare one last gaze at minhee before continue eating his sandwich.

||

Jungmo found it absurd how fast he develops a crush at minhee. It barely a week since he met minhee, and the only time he talked with the latter is in the morning and during recess, other than that, none. Not to say, jungmo has plenty of crushes before but minhee might as well be the fastest one. And its crazy how jungmo will melt any second just with that smile of him. Thinking about minhee, while trying to stay focus on his History homework is strongly not recommended. Having Woobin whining at him on top of that, he definitely can’t focus at all.

What sadder is, he didn’t meet minhee this morning, since his principal suddenly gave him task to do a speech paper and he can’t even see minhee at lunch because he has emergency things to do regarding the school upcoming sports day. And now with this mountain pile of book work in front of his eyes, definitely ruined everything.

“woobin, for how many hours we will stay at this library?”

“another hour or two? I still need to understand this topic,” woobin said, his eyes busy skimming through the book

Jungmo sigh, stretching his head and every bone and closing his eyes for few seconds as his stomach started to grumble.

“why? You tired already?” woobin asked, finally looking at jungmo after few hours having his eyes looking at words he barely understands.

Jungmo nodded, slowly open his eyes and look at his watch. 15 more minutes before the clock hit 5pm.

“can I head home first? I don’t think my brain can take this anymore, and I haven’t had my lunch…”

Woobin thinks for a while, before he obliges as he saw jungmo’s pale face.

“you should’ve told me to buy you foods earlier… you know that you can’t skipped any mealtime…” woobin sigh, this is not the first time jungmo behaving like this

“it’s fine, I don’t have appetite today…”

“you sure you can go home alone?”

Jungmo nodded slowly as he packed his things, “I know you can’t focus studying at your house, so, spend some more time here… sorry, I can’t accompany you till the end…”

Woobin smiles briefly, patting jungmo’s shoulder.

Jungmo swear, he has never felt like this for few months now. This tiredness suddenly hit him, and with his empty stomach, he doesn’t even know if he can make it safely to his house. Cursing to himself as he rejected the breakfast his maid has done, and for telling his driver that he will walk home that day (as he thinks he will walk with woobin). With having his iPhone running out of battery, from listening to music while revising. At this point, he just prays to God to send him angel to help him or something.

And so,

God heard him.

“jungmo? Are you okay?”

Jungmo instantly look infront of him, smiles a bit as he recognizes it was minhee.

“I feel kind of tired, but im fine, don’t worry”

“no? you don’t look fine at all! Have you seen yourself? You look pale!”

Jungmo smiles bitterly, knowing exactly how he looked like when he feels sick and immediately regrets that minhee have to see him in that state.

“im good, just need to eat and sleep… it’s okay, im on my way home though…”

“let me walk you home,” minhee offers, making jungmo somewhat relieved to the fact if he faints later, minhee was there beside him.

“why are you staying at school?” minhee asked,

“I do some revisions with woobin earlier, but I don’t feel so good, so I just decided to back home,”

“you skipped lunch? I didn’t saw you during recess”

“yes, I have things to settle”

“I wait for you…” minhee said, mumbles to himself

“sorry? Can’t hear you”

“ah, no, nothing”

Jungmo sceptical but nonetheless he didn’t question further on that.

“and why are you still at school?” jungmo asked back

“ah, I have a meeting with baseball team earlier…”

“oh! You do sports,” jungmo excitedly said

“you don’t?”

“as you can see, my body can’t do sports.” Jungmo said, playfully flapping his wrist

Making minhee laugh at that.

“anyways, here we are… sorry, if I am bothering you and thanks for walk me home” jungmo said, faintly blushed

“we should do it more,” minhee speak out loud.

“d-do… what more?”

“this whole thing? I walk you home and stuff? You don’t want that?” minhee said, his lips turned to pouty one making jungmo blushed even harder at that

“oh, yea sure, why not?”

“um, but I need your number first…” minhee said, sliding his phone to jungmo

“ah, but what is the correlation between walking me home and getting my number?” jungmo said, but his fingers hurriedly typed his number in it.

“just because!”

“thanks once again! See you at school tomorrow,”

“see you!”

||

**Minhee <3**

Have you eaten yet?

How are you feeling?

**Jungmo**

better,

Since you cured me

**Minhee <3**

That’s cheesy!!!

Anyways, goodnight jungmo

Sleep well

**Jungmo**

Hehehe

Goodnight too, minhee

**Minhee <3**

Oh, forgot to tell you

We are neighbours

**Jungmo**

WE ARE WHAT?

WHY DON’T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?

**Minhee <3**

Stop screaming!!!

I can hear you

And I don’t tell you because

If I said earlier, you won’t give me your number :/

**Jungmo**

I will still give you my number even if you don’t want

**Jungmo**

Minhee…

**Jungmo**

I heard you scream

**Jungmo**

STOP SCREAMING YOURE SCARING THE NEIGHBOURS BFHJDFG

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
